koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gao Gan
Gao Gan (onyomi: Kō Kan) is Yuan Shao's nephew and the Governor of Bing Province. Role in Games Gao Gan makes an appearance in Dynasty Warriors 4 at Ji Province, fighting to keep the Yuan legacy alive under orders from Yuan Tan. He also makes an appearance in Dynasty Warriors 5 as an officer under Yuan Tan at Guan Du. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he only appears at Guan Du again, but Special has him further aid his uncle in repelling Cao Pi's attack on He Bei. While Gao Gan is omitted in the seventh installment, he returns in Dynasty Warriors 8 as an enemy during the rescue of Emperor Xian and at Mt. Bailang. In Xtreme Legends, he participates in Yuan Shao's battles at Changshan and in Lu Bu's hypothetical route at Guandu. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Gao Gan is given decent leadership, but his other stats are average at best. Historical Information Gao Gan was born in Chenliu in Yan Province. He was the son of Gao Gong, who was a cousin of Yuan Shao, and the older cousin of Gao Rou. He also married one of Yuan Shao's daughters. After the coalition against Dong Zhuo disbanded, Gao Gan was sent with Xun Chen to persuade the Governor of Ji Province, Han Fu, to surrender, which was successful. During the following years, Yuan Shao built a power base in Hebei and Gao Gan was eventually made Governor of Bing Province. Yuan Shao was soundly defeated by Cao Cao at Guandu and died two years later. Yuan Shang succeeded him and Gao Gan's position was confirmed. In 204, Yuan Shang's advisor Shen Pei was defeated and killed at Ye and Cao Cao gained control over Ji Province. Gao Gan decided to nominally surrender Bing Province to him and joined him with his men. Yuan Shang and Yuan Xi were defeated by Cao Cao and fled to the Wuhuan tribes in the north, which probably inspired Gao Gan to hope that the Yuan family would regain domination over Hebei with the Wuhuan. Thus, he decided to rebel against Cao Cao in 206 and led his troops to Hu Pass. However, he was defeated by Cao Cao's generals Yue Jin and Li Dian and attempted to flee south to join Liu Biao. He was captured by Cao Cao's men on the way and killed. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gao Gan is introduced in chapter 31 as the nephew of Yuan Shao who led 50,000 troops to aid Yuan Shao at Cangting after his defeat at Guandu. Yuan Shao was ambushed numerous times by Cao Cao's forces and Gao Gan and Yuan Xi were wounded by the enemy, but they all managed to escape. In the next chapter, Gao Gan arrived with Yuan Xi to help Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang at Liyang against Cao Cao. In chapter 33, Gao Gan defended Hu Pass against Cao Cao's forces led by Yue Jin, Li Dian and Zhang Yan. He managed to hold them back until two former Yuan retainers, Lu Kuang and Lu Xiang, approached the gate and told him that they wanted to switch sides again. Gao Gan trusted them and let them in. Together, they led their forces to attack Cao Cao's camp, but they fell right into an ambush. Gao Gan, realizing that he had fallen for a ruse, tried to return, but found that Hu Pass was already occupied by Yue Jin and Li Dian. Gao Gan fled to the Xiongnu tribes and asked them for help, but their chieftain Ce Xian refused as he had no business with Cao Cao. Finally, Gao Gan tried to flee south to Liu Biao, but was captured by Cao Cao's men on the way and executed. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters